Blahhh!
by FanGirl6735
Summary: One shot -Its my first try. Reviews will be very welcome.


BLAH!

Danny Castellano was a manly man. He knew it and people around him knew it. He used his old school lingo and nothing and NO- ONE- Especially one annoying yap pity woman was going to make him change it.

However his current mood could only be described as one thing - BLAH!. Oh God- he cringed inwardly- Im talking like a teenage girl!

Christina was back - and after 3 weeks of dating she had slowly moved in. There was no official asking or announcing- it had just happened slowly. And he should be happy- right? right?. Well he was happy. you know - aww heck- he didn't know what happy was anymore.

Maybe he spent so long being a depressed SOB that he had forgotten how to feel joy. Dammit the last time the last time he felt a spark of excitement - was…. wait when was it?…Maybe when Mindy was packing to go to haiti and she had called everyone from work over to help.

He had casually mentioned in front of Casey that she should donate some of her designer bags and dresses to charity- since she won't be using it anyway for a year.

He knew full well what that would do to her- How Jesus Christ Super start Casey would react.

He chuckled thinking about it. Oh that was fun- She whipped around to give him a death stare that would have made most men want to melt away. But not Danny Castellano. He felt the tingle of excitement for their upcoming verbal spar and something else- that he tried not to dwell too much on.

Their eyes met with a glint and he had a smirk on his face. But a second later Jesus Christ Super Star pulled her in his arms. Danny wanted to punch him- not for any reason but he made him miss out a good spar. No OTHER reason for sure!

Back to reality- he realized where his train of though was taking him. Seriously- the last time he remembered he was excited and happy involved MINDY!- Awww who was he kidding… it was- that crazy yappity woman made him genuinely happy.

Happier than the last 3 weeks with his wife. Ex wife. Girlfriend? - Dammit he didn't even know what she was. It didn't feel different. They fell in their old routine pretty easily- almost like the divorce never happened. But there was this politeness in the air that had started grating on him. Was it always there? Did he used to always hold his tongue about things that bugged him. He never did that with Mindy!- Dammit there she was again. Why did his thoughts circle back to her.

He needed to stop this craziness and just head home. Most couples took a while after a break to get back to normal. He was just about to start packing up when the phone rang. It was 7pm on Monday. Almost everyone had left - Tamara did not count since the only ring she heard was from her damn cellphone!- Ugghhh why had they kept her on even after Morgan was back Probably because no one had the guts to fire her.

He picked up the phone - "Shulman Associates"- "Danny!? Is that you?"… "Mindy!"- "Are you ok!?"- "Geez - Danny dramatic much!" - I called to talk to Jeremy about a case complication here.

Danny felt a lil squirm - why not him. "Well Dr. Reed isn't in" -" yeah I figured it was late there.- Wait why are you in so late. Dont you need to be home for spaghetti (italian accent) ?"

"Do you need help or no?" - Ahh Danny I miss ur lil cranky face- Danny's heart skipped a beat. "So Anyway..."

They spent the next 45 mins discussing her case. He was actually jealous of her out there taking on all these amazing complicated cases- and proud too.!

She spent the next 10 mins telling him about the Haitian Movies she saw- One that was a rip off of You've got mail.- From there the conversation veered to her crappy movie choices and how he considered a sin that she had never seen a Single Al Pacino movie.

He asked her about Jesus Christ super star- only because sit seemed polite. And then he heard Mindy hesitate " So-Chirstina…. she's back ? … staying for good ?"

Danny hesitated- "Umm - yeah I guess"… Mindy was quite for a second - "well I guess Im glad you're happy… you have your perfect life back"

"Yeah.. Yeahh - perfect is the word"…."Oh Danny my patients are here- I gotta go…. Ill see you … well I'll see you in a year- I guess…" And then they both stayed on for a few seconds- both wanting to say more- but hung up eventually.

Danny suddenly realised- blah was probably better than this sinking feeling he suddenly had- the feeling that happiness- was literally- a year away.!


End file.
